I'm the cure to your cold
by Gingerninja-forever
Summary: "i have a skilled tongue" Sanji you seem fine for someone who looked like he was about to pass out... Yaoi-Zosan don't like don't read, and seriously any type of sex between these two will involve them insulting each-other they get a kick out of it ;D summary's suck so yea enjoy!


Sanji x Zoro : one piece.  
My first Sanji and Zoro fan fiction…

Zoro scratched his chin, as he looked in the mirror of the ships rather large male bathroom, he needed a shave badly, his face felt like sand paper after he shaved and he hated it.

_I don't know I kinda like it like this._

He knew he was late in waking up, but he wasn't the only one. Sanji lay in one of the top bunks near Zoro in a silent slumber, Luffy had work up extra early this morning and was surprised to find that Sanji wasn't awake yet, he was always awake before everyone else.  
_Give the guy a break, he might be ill or something .hold on a second unless he's some kind of sissy boy and wears pajamas… has anybody ever seen Sanji in less than a shirt and shorts or trousers?He looks kinda like twig even with all the layers he wears, he needs to eat properly or he will end up…_

Zoro's trail of thought was interrupted as Sanji walked into the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. He tried to hide his fascination with a 'about time 'look towards Sanji, but in doing so quickly ran his eye's over Sanji's body while Sanji checked his hair in the second mirror a couple of feet away from Zoro.

_Wow, I take that back, twig my ass… look at that ass . Fucking hell he must not sleep, I don't know he must have a gym session or something at night, he never works out and has a great set of abbs._  
Sanji's body was damp with sweat, he looked ill, his face was paler than usual, but his body was still as good as ever, his abbs rippled as he stretched up yawning, revealing his underarm hair.

_Hmmmm. Very nice indeed._

Zoro's body began to tingle and he shivered, his already burning lions began to ache with enthusiasm.  
_Shit, Zoro control yourself man, okay I might be slightly attracted to him…Okay admit it to yourself you would bang him, but that will never happen. So before you get over excited LOOSE THE BONER!shit he's looking, turn to the side! turn to the side!_

"How come your awake this late in the day" said Sanji in a somewhat sleepy tone of voice.

"you can't talk" said Zoro with a slight snicker "I mean your normally up way before everybody else".

"yea well, I didn't feel all that well" Sanji answered not looking Zoro in the eye. " They will have to make do without their chef today, because I really don't want to pass this to some one, I might even end up infecting the food if I cook for them".

Zoro noticed Sanji blushing very slightly, then he realized why. Sanji had also turned to the side in order to hide something.  
So he could be turning for the same reason i'm doing it, but i thought he was into women?

"Right, you are not working today and neither am I, I will go and tell the others." Said Zoro walking towards the bedroom door.

"Wait. Why are you staying off with me?!" shouted Sanji with a defeated tone in his voice.

"Well, I could always go and get Nami in here to look after you… in the current state your in. cuz you know chopper has been under to much stress lately with all your nose bleeds" Said Zoro looking Sanji up and down purposely to indicate his undressed state.

"NO,No no! Im okay stay, just don't get Nami. and shut the hell up about my nose!"

"Exactly what I thought," said Zoro. He went back to the large on sweet bathroom , and glanced in the mirror Sanji was using.

He knew he was intimidating in nothing but underwear, and he was only inches away from Sanji who was having a very difficult time controlling himself. Sanji had ants in his pants now, and was trying to hide it by very discreetly turning to the other side to walk out of the bathroom. Zoro just pretended not to notice.

_… and I'm the one that did that to him. He must have real trouble, keeping control of himself, that's why he is always up before everyone else, making the excuses that he is an early riser._

Sanji was for some reason in Zoro's top bunk now, which surprised Zoro, he didn't think he would be that obvious about his feelings. Or perhaps he just climbed the first bunk he saw he did lose a lot of colour before he left the bathroom.  
"Shit cook! What are you doing in my bunk" shouted Zoro in slight anger, but mostly humor. "cook?... … … Shit!"  
Zoro ran over to the bunk and hoped up with a giant leap, the mattress creaked beneath the extra weight. Damn it. "Bastard, Wake up!" shouted Zoro shaking him with fear.

Sanji woke up suddenly " WHAT THE FUCK, I JUST FELL ASLEEP AND YOU GO AND WAKE ME UP!"Shouted Sanji in fury. " And what the hell are you doing, get out of my bed." Said Sanji in a somewhat weaker but still angry voice.

"stupid cook, I thought u fainted… Babe, this is my bed" spoke Zoro in a casual voice. Zoro quickly gathered up the sheets and pulled them back on as he made himself comfy in the bed, facing away from Sanji, and closing his eyes.

"Stupid marimo, what are you doing? Come on, get out."

"why should I it's my bed."

"Well I aint moving" spoke Sanji in a nervous voice "did you just call me…babe?"

"Maybe"

Zoro turned around to face Sanji lying in his side, one knee raised into the air, and his head resting on his right hand. He looked Sanji up and down with unblinking eye's that gleamed with anticipation. Sanji blushed and shifted his his position in the bed. Zoro smirked at him, moving closer so that they were just centimeters apart. The redness from Sanji's cheeks vanished as he realized what the shitty swordsman was about to do. And indeed the swordsman was the first one to make a move.

Zoro slowly moved his hand up Sanji's side and gently gripped the back of his head, he moved closer to him their lips just millimeters apart and he kissed him softly on the lips, slowly the kisses became more passionate as Sanji bit Zoro's lower lip and their tongues were in a battle for dominance, zoro could feel sanji smiling into the kiss, how cute. But by now he was already wanting to explore the rest of Sanji's body. His kisses slowly moved down Sanji's body as he hovered over the cook, Zoro nibbled at the cook's neck leaving love bites all over Sanji.

"Don't leave marks on me bastard the others will see!" said sanji half moaning, half grunting.

Zoro ignored the cook and continued to kiss and nibble at his pale skin, he pressed his crotch against Sanji's, causing a delicious friction. a stifled moan left his lips.  
Ohh my god, if I ever knew he was gay I would have done this sooner. He looks so delicious from this angle… maybe if I moved lower down I could taste some of that flavor.

Zoro stopped kissing him abruptly, but before Sanji had a chance to question him he placed his index finger in the centre or Sanji's chest, and slowly began the journey down towards his crotch Sanji arched his body like a cat the lower down Zoro got… abbs… belly button…. Sanji moaned again, this time even louder than before, as Zoro'finger inched a centimeter underneath his boxers and came back out again going lower, over his boxers and gently stroking his dick.  
"you bastard." Said Sanji in a very relaxed voice. "I don't like to be teased."

"well maybe I enjoy teasing you" replied Zoro in a whisper.

"well your an asshole"

Zoro traced the same path down to Sanji's crotch but with his lips, landing his final kiss and flick of the tongue on the small space between his pants and belly button. Sanji moaned again, a deep and throaty moan. Zoro chuckled.

"Your moans don't tease me they turn me on even more." Said Zoro with pleased look on his face. "are you an idiot?"

"Screw you, Get off me" said Sanji in a serious tone.

Zoro looked mortified "Why."

"Because I think it's about time I had my go on top, that's why."

Sanji grinned at the swordsman, and he complied immediately but was stopped by the wonderful feeling of the cooks hands caressing his toned arse. He moaned helplessly, closing his eye's as he did so, even though the room was already in total darkness. Sanji knew just what to do in order to tease him he used both his hands and slipped one finger of each hand underneath the elastic of Zoro's underwear stroking that sensitive part under the stomach, but his hands suddenly moved backwards to his arse and pulled Zoro's underwear down his legs far enough for the marimo to be able to kick them off easily.

Finally Zoro managed to get underneath Sanji slipping off his underwear as well. They had somehow managed to stay underneath the covers the whole time. But now sanji was taking charge they slid off, off of the bed onto the bed bellow. Sanji mimicked Zoro's technique a trailed a line of kisses all the way down to Zoro's crotch then began to kiss the erect member. Zoro tried to stifle a moan knowing the others might hear him. Then sanji took the whole thing into his mouth humming whilst his tongue worked around zoro's large member, sending vibrations down his length. A moment later Sanji came all over his and Zoro's stomach leaving them wet and sticky. As did Zoro when Sanji had his mouth full, Sanji looked like he had been drinking milk out of the carton and it had dribbled all down his chin and neck. They both reached their climax at about the same time leaving them breathless and exhausted. Sanji partly lied on Zoro with his leg cocked over him hiding from view both the guys dicks.

"you can cum from giving another guy a blow job? or were you touching yourself at the time?" said Zoro panting, a devilish grin on his face.

"shut up you idiot, it was the best blow job you've ever had"

"how do you know?"

"because i have a skilled tongue." said Sanji looking up at Zoro's now blushing face.

"well...i...umm..."

Suddenly their was a knock at the door, then Nami walked in "Hey guy's why have…" her speech faded into silence as she saw the sweaty, naked pair of males lied tangled about one another on the top bunk. She ran away screaming "THEY'RE GAY, THEY'RE NAKED, THEY DID IT!" at the top of her voice.

Shit…

"We did not 'do it' you witch, no lube." said zoro under his breath.

WAM!

"hey why hit me shit cook! what did i do?!"

"don't talk to Nami-swan like that" said Sanji love hearts beaming in his eyes'.

"blubbering idiot." ¬_¬


End file.
